


Il Silenzio

by fallingforyoureyes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Deaf!Louis, M/M, One Shot, Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingforyoureyes/pseuds/fallingforyoureyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry’s life together after Louis goes deaf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il Silenzio

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first oneshot ever. So it probably really sucks. The chance of this ever happening is probably really unrealistic too, so just keep in mind that this is fictional and I do not wish Louis to go deaf. The title and subtitle is in Italian. It is named after the song of the same title which translates to ‘The Silence’. The subtitle is a set of lyrics in the song that translates to ‘Goodnight, love. I’ll see you in my dreams.’ I wasn’t going to keep writing this, but my friend pushed me on to finish it. So this is for her. I hope everyone else reading this can get as much enjoyment.

 

 

 

 

Il Silenzio

  
Buona notte, amore  
Ti vedrò nei miei sogni

          The first time that his hearing problems began to really bother him was shortly after their second world tour. There was a ringing and a buzzing in his right ear and Louis just assumed that it was his tinnitus—or whatever it was he had, he never had it checked out by a doctor—acting up again.

  
         The boys of One Direction were all on this entertainment television show being interviewed about their third album that they were already in the middle of planning. They were all exhausted and just wanted to rest that day and Louis just wanted to be back home to be with Harry, but they had all day interviews which meant that, of course, he had to be distant from the one person he wanted to be with the most. From left to right on the couch they were squeezed onto was Zayn, Niall, Louis, Liam and then Harry. Of course Harry, the closest to the interviewer, the one asked the most questions, the center of attention again. It never bothered any of them really; the only reason it bothered Louis was because he knew how much Harry hated it.

  
         Louis had been zoned out most of the interview, lost in his thoughts, but a question that he knew was directed towards him brought him back to reality. “Louis, there was an article released about you having tinnitus. How’s your hearing?”

  
         Everything sounded muffled, and to Louis he only heard, “Louis—article—about you—“ and that wasn’t something he could easily answer from the words he picked up. Whatever article the interviewer was talking about could be about anything. So Louis cocked his head to the right some, moving his good—left—ear towards the interviewer some more. “Pardon?” he asked back which earned laughs from everyone because they just assumed he was making some dumb joke about not being able to hear, but in reality he couldn’t hear. Louis leaned forward some and looked over at Harry who immediately stopped laughing when he realized that Louis wasn’t laughing along with everyone like he would have normally. For just a few seconds an expression of concern came onto his face but he quickly pushed it away and tapped Liam’s shoulder, leaning over and whispering something into his ear, which in turn Liam leaned over and whispered the question that had been asked into his ear. “Ah, yes, my tinnitus,” Louis started, looking back to the interviewer as he answered the question like nothing happened.

  
         And that was what he did for the rest of the interview, acted like nothing happened.

 

 

 

 

•

 

 

         The next time Louis had a problem with his hearing again was at a party for his twenty second birthday. Niall had said something to Louis and at that moment it seemed as if his hearing stopped completely because he did not hear one word, so he had to ask back a loud, “What?” which only got the attention of all of his friends and family, who in turn ended up cracking jokes about him growing old and losing his hearing.

  
         And Louis hated it so much. The thought of growing old and not being able to do what he loved. But what he hated most was when he looked over and saw that concerned look on Harry’s face again.

  
         That was when Louis made a promise with himself that he would pretend that his hearing was fine and nothing was wrong so he didn’t have to see that horrid expression on Harry’s face again.

 

 

 

 

•

 

 

         It was the morning after the first show of their third world tour and everything should have been fine. The concert had gone swimmingly despite everyone’s nerves, and he got to wake up in the arms of his boyfriend which was always a plus, but things weren’t fine when he woke up.

  
         Harry woke up first this morning and he sat up and stretched a bit, smiling down at Louis who was still sleeping. He let out a small yawn before speaking. “Louis,” he said in a loud yet low voice, one that would have normally woken him up, but this time it didn’t. Louis wasn’t normally that heavy of a sleeper, so this concerned Harry a bit, but he just brushed it off as his boyfriend being tired after their first show. “Lou,” Harry said again, this time somewhat louder, but still Louis didn’t move. Harry smiled some and stared down at Louis’ sleeping figure. He was so adorable and cute to him and he just wanted to let him sleep and rest some more, but they needed to check out of the hotel soon. So Harry reached out and gently shook Louis’ body, and that’s when everything went downhill.

  
         Louis stirred a bit in his sleep, not wanting to wake up, but eventually he forced himself to. He lifted his head and barely opened his eyes, looking up at Harry and giving him a small smile. The smile dropped though when Harry started talking to him and Louis didn’t hear anything. Not one word, not one sound. His eyes went wide and he sat up immediately, just staring at Harry, hoping that he could hear something or that this was dumb prank. Harry automatically looked confused and worried and he was talking again and still Louis wasn’t hearing anything. “Harry?” Louis asked loudly though he didn’t even hear his own voice; he just knew he was talking because he could feel the vibrations in his throat.

  
         “Louis?” Harry asked back, his voice filled completely with concern and worry now. His heart was beating loudly and he was sure it was going to pop out of his chest at any moment. Something was seriously wrong with Louis, but he didn’t know what it was. “Lou, baby, what’s wrong?”

  
         Louis opened his mouth to speak but he quickly shut it, feeling too afraid to speak, too afraid to even move it seemed. He waited for a few moments, trying to compose himself, before he got up and found a notepad and a pen and quickly scribbled three words onto it:

  
          _‘I can’t hear’_

 

 

 

 

•

 

 

         Over the years before Louis went deaf, his hearing had gotten horribly worse. It just started off as occasional ringing and buzzing in one ear, and soon it was doing it in both ears. He never told anyone about it though, not after his birthday party when they joked about him turning into an old man for his bad hearing. He just didn’t want anyone to worry. Then for a while his hearing had just grown awful, but somehow he was able to seem okay. He didn’t think this would ever happen, that he would just wake up and his hearing would just completely disappear, but that is what happened. The doctors said it was rare, but it was possible.

  
         Everyone was hurt by the news, especially Harry. He was upset that he didn’t know anything was that wrong with Louis, upset that there wasn’t anything he did to prevent it from happening. But the rest of the boys seemed more hopeful, though they were saddened by the news as well. They knew Louis was pretty strong, and they figured he could get some kind of surgical implant or hearing aid or something put in to fix this.

  
         But Louis refused any kind of aid. He didn’t want help. He felt like he didn’t need it. What happened was just that, it just happened. There wasn’t anything he could do about it, and to be honest, Louis almost felt like he did something to deserve it, so he wasn’t going to mess with fate.   
  
         This spurred multiple arguments between Louis and Harry for a few months after Louis was diagnosed as being completely deaf. Harry just wanted to help Louis since he didn’t help him before, and Louis didn’t want the help Harry was offering. There were many angry notes written back and forth to each other with plenty of words they both wished they could have taken back.

         Ultimately in the end, they both gave up. Harry gave up trying to help Louis, and Louis just gave up on everything.

 

 

 

 

•

 

 

         Shortly after everyone realized that Louis wasn’t going to get any kind of aid and that he wouldn’t be able to sing anymore, One Direction split up. It wasn’t done in a nasty way with rude remarks. Their management and PR team made sure that all the stories published about it were ones telling the truth, that they simply couldn’t stay a band together when one of their members were deaf.

  
         One special announcement came along with their splitting of the band. Harry and Louis finally got to come out. The announcement came at a special press conference. All of the boys were there and so were their families and Harry got the share the news and the whole story. Of course there was a ton of whiplash afterwards, but finally being able to be free gave Louis a temporary happiness that unfortunately didn’t last very long.

  
         For a while he was happy about them being able to go out on dates and hold hands and kiss in public, but after a while the activity became dull like everything else in his life, Louis found himself questioning everything. Why even bother going out when people only stared because they knew what was wrong with you? Why even bother going out in a world where people could hear and talk when he couldn’t?

  
         Louis sort of became a recluse while the rest of the boys went off on their own and did their own things. They all lived closed and stayed close and held up their friendships, but Louis always felt aloof. Zayn went on to have a solo R&B career. After a couple of years when Liam’s solo career didn’t last, he actually went back to University and finished getting his sound engineering degree and took part of Zayn’s production team. Liam took the splitting of the band the hardest and he found it hard to stay away from them, which is why he ended up working with Zayn. Niall also moved on to have a solo career, and he often had Harry featured on tracks, but Harry refused to go solo on his own. He never wanted it and it just didn’t feel right without the rest of the boys. Harry switched jobs around for a while before he finally settled on just doing some extra occasional hosting work for the X-Factor for all their backstage and behind the scenes videos. He liked it because he was able to stay at home or be close by just in case Louis needed him.

  
         But that was the thing. Louis never needed him. He never got into any trouble. He never went out or talked to other people. He just stayed at home all day, feeling completely worthless and useless.

 

 

 

 

•

 

 

         As the years passed, Louis seemed to grow happier. He started to find a sense of self again. He had been religiously taking sign language lessons and had started to go to group meetings with other deaf people. He made quite a few friends, and he was just finally happy that he could have a conversation with someone that wasn’t written on paper. He only wished that his happiness could stick around when he was home with Harry. Louis always felt left out, always wondered what the point was if he couldn’t even talk to Harry.

  
         It was the first time he ever questioned his relationship and it scared him.

 

 

 

 

•

 

 

         Tonight, Harry had plans to take Louis out for a romantic dinner. It took a lot of convincing, but eventually Louis agreed to it. He just hated going into public and having to bring that stupid notepad he hated so much just to be able to talk to Harry. But he loved Harry and Harry had been trying so hard to keep their relationship going strong, so he agreed to it.

  
         Louis was just finishing putting on his suit for the evening when Harry came back into the room, already dressed for the night. Louis looked over to his boyfriend and gave him a small smile before walking up some more and looking at himself in the full-length mirror, adjusting his clothes to fit right. Harry made his way up to Louis, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind. He bent down some and rested his chin on Louis’ shoulder and just stared at the two of them in the mirror for a little while before turning his head some and pressing a soft kiss to Louis’ cheek. Harry looked back into the mirror and slowly said aloud, “I love you.” Louis watched Harry’s lips carefully and smiled, able to recognize the words since he had gotten better at reading lips. Louis just reached down and took Harry’s hand in his own and gave it a light squeeze, a simple ‘I love you’ back.

  
         Harry took Louis to the restaurant afterwards. It was a high-dollar, fancy Italian place, but he rented out a room in the back so it would be more private and romantic. The two were led back to the private room by their waiter and when they entered, Louis couldn’t help but be awestruck.

  
         The dimly lit room had a complete atmosphere of romance. The coloring could be considered a bit bland with the plain wooden floors and beige walls, but the tables brought out the color in the room. There were multiple tables throughout, each with a ruby red tablecloth with three white candles as a center piece. But there was only one table with the candles lit up tonight and they were lead there. Harry pulled Louis’ seat out for him before moving to take his seat across from the table, smiling widely, Louis’ favorite dimples showing. He couldn’t help but smile like a fool in love, but that’s exactly what he was. Everything was so romantic and cheesy and just so Harry.

  
         The night went perfectly besides the fact that Louis hated how their conversation had to be through text messages, but it was almost like old times. They were both happy and smiling and laughing. Harry would often reach across the table and take a hold of Louis’ hand and just stare lovingly into his eyes, and that was enough to cause Louis’ heart to pound even more wildly. It was almost like the first time he realized he was in love with him.

  
         As the night dragged on, Louis was silently wishing that this date would never end. He hadn’t felt this normal with anything or anybody since going deaf and he just wanted to hold onto it. He could almost feel that happiness slipping away with each thought and worry in his mind about going back home to his usual life. He didn’t want it; he wanted this.

         When the waiter came by and took Harry’s card to pay for the bill, Louis knew that this was it. The night was coming to an end. He sent Harry a text, just a simple one explaining about how he didn’t want this to stop. Harry read the message but he never replied to it which only confused Louis. Harry took a deep breath and moved out of his chair and slowly got down on one knee. He swallowed thickly and took a deep and nervous breath in before raising his hands up and moving them, carefully and slowly signing out _‘Will you marry me?’_ Harry hated how plain and unromantic the proposal was, but he had been taking sign language classes without Louis’ knowledge and he never had the time to learn more before tonight’s date.

  
         Louis couldn’t do anything but stare. He was frozen, stricken with surprise and love. Part of him wondered if this was a dream, but the other part of him knew that this was real. He could feel it. The tears welling up in his eyes, his heart race quickening even more, he knew that this was real. He watched with wide and careful eyes as Harry pulled out a small black ring box and opened it up, revealing a silver wedding band with a small encrusted diamond on top. All Louis could do was give a simple nod, his smile growing even wider as Harry pulled out the ring and slipped it onto his boyfriend’s –now fiancé’s—ring finger.

  
         Harry quickly stood up and wrapped his arms around Louis, holding him tightly to his chest and burying his face into the crook of his neck, just breathing in his scent and fighting back his tears. After everything they had been through together, he wasn’t always sure that they could make it to this point but now that they were here, he couldn’t have been any happier.

 

 

 

 

•

 

 

         Harry was pacing back and forth in front of the large double doors that led out of the country club and into the garden where the wedding ceremony was taking place. He was lost in thought with all his worries that he didn’t even realize he wasn’t alone until he felt a hand on his shoulder stopping him. “Mate, stop,” the person said with a gentle tone.

  
         Harry turned around and smiled some, letting out a soft breath of relief as he saw it was Ed. “I can’t,” he admitted, letting out nervous chuckle afterwards. “What if I forget or mess up the vows? What if he changes his mind?”

  
         Ed couldn’t help but laugh a little bit. “That’s ridiculous, innit?” he said back. “Louis loves you so much. After everything you two have been through, I don’t think he’ll change his mind.”

  
         Harry took in a deep breath and let it out shakily as he nodded a bit. Ed gave Harry a quick, reassuring hug before heading out to his seat.

  
         When the wedding ceremony finally started, Harry knew he had nothing to worry about and he questioned why he had been so nervous before, but it didn’t matter anymore. Because when he got to stand at the alter with the one he loved it was completely worth it. Everything they had ever went through, all the struggles and all the problems and just everything—it was all worth it and it would always be worth it for Louis. They both said their vows in sign language to each other which Harry thought was much more intimate and romantic since they were the only ones who could understand them, and their kiss to finalize the marriage felt like their first kiss all over again.  
Their wedding reception was just as perfect. It wasn’t a very long one, but everyone that came did have fun. They had a short ceremony because Harry wanted to take Louis on their honeymoon as soon as possible. He had something special planned for them, and he was eager to move on with that plan.

  
         They took a flight out to Paris, but as they made their way into the hotel, Harry made Louis close his eyes. Louis was uncomfortable with this. He hated having one of his senses gone already, and it always freaked him out when he couldn’t use his other ones. But Harry held his hand as he led them along, and he trusted Harry. When he finally got to open his eyes, he was greeted with a lovely sight. They were in their hotel room and there was a pathway of rose petals that led out onto the balcony. On the balcony, there was a blanket spread out and some pillows as well. There were plates with chocolate covered strawberries and they had champagne glasses. They fed each other and drank champagne and had a good time. And they did something that Louis always wanted to do. They made love right there on the balcony underneath the dark Paris sky, the only light from the stars and the moon illuminating as brightly as their love.

 

 

 

 

•

 

 

         For a few years after their wedding, Louis and Harry spent their time traveling. They went to places they never got to go to when traveling as a band when they were touring. They also made plenty of stops to more poverty-stricken areas, wanting to help out children and families in need, having still been inspired from their trip to Ghana in the earlier years of One Direction. They were both perfectly fine with how their lives were going so far, but it was one night when they were back home in London that Louis started to think about it. He loved Harry and the relationship and life he had with his husband, but he still felt like he was missing something. He needed something more.  
Louis didn’t know how to tell Harry that he wanted to start a family. He was honestly nervous about it. While he knew that Harry loved kids and wanted children of his own, he wasn’t sure if he would be ready to have any now. Louis was also worried that Harry might have changed his mind. They talked about children earlier and Harry made the comment about wanting some, but that was before Louis went deaf; he was scared that he wouldn’t want to have children.

  
         That morning Harry had woken up extra early to go to BBC Radio 1 and do the morning talk show with Nick like he often would. So Louis woke up early that morning as well to go out shopping while Harry was away. Louis got home just a little bit before Harry would and he went into the bedroom and set everything up. He was really nervous.  
Harry came back home a little bit afterwards, and he immediately raced to their bedroom. Louis was lying down on his stomach, his head at the foot of the bed as he watched the television. Harry walked into the room and smiled down at his husband before quickly crawling over and lying down next to Louis on the bed. He immediately scooted in closer to him and pressed gentle kisses to his cheek. Louis took a deep and nervous breath before sitting up on the bed. Harry rolled onto his side and looked up at Louis with a confused expression. Louis just held his finger out telling Harry to wait a moment while he got off of the bed. He went over to the closet and pulled out a shopping bag before coming back over to the bed. Harry slowly sat up and continued to watch his husband with a confused expression. Louis just gave Harry a sweet smile as he pulled out a shirt that said ‘Congrats! You’re a father’ written on it. It was really corny, but Louis knew Harry always kind of enjoyed those corny jokes. Harry’s eyebrows furrowed together in confusion even more but he reached out and took the shirt, reading the words over and over again as if it would suddenly reveal some secret, hidden message. When he looked back up to Louis, he saw something else now. Louis was holding a tiny white baby’s onesie up, smiling even more sweetly now. Harry sat his shirt down and reached out, holding and looking down at the small onesie that looked even tinier in his big hands. Harry sat that down as well and looked back up to Louis. _‘I know you can’t get pregnant so…?’_ Harry signed back to him, ending it with a shrug and another look of confusion. Louis smiled widely while he signed out the words _‘I want a baby’_.

 

 

 

 

•

 

 

         It took a little while, but Louis and Harry were finally able to try for a child. There was plenty of discussion but in the end they decided to have a baby through a surrogate mother instead of adoption, although they never shot down adoption completely, but they wanted to try a different way first. In the end they decided that Harry would donate the sperm for the surrogate. There was actually a small argument between this. Harry wanted Louis to donate the sperm because he felt like it would just be a better fit, but Louis refused to do it. He was just scared that their child would be born deaf or go through the same thing he had gone through. He had told Harry multiple times that his genes were messed up and he wasn’t going to spread them to their child. Harry tried to convince Louis that their children probably wouldn’t be born deaf, but Louis was really stubborn, so Harry gave in. The woman that was chosen was named Leslie and Harry wanted her specifically because she had a similarity to the way Louis looked, and the idea of their child having some resemblance to Louis made him happy.

  
         Louis and Harry were both a bundle of nerves because today was an important day. It would be when they got to go with Leslie to a sonogram. Louis was more excited than nervous while it was the complete opposite for Harry. He was so nervous that he felt sick. Harry was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t really come back to reality until they were already in the doctor’s room with the surrogate. Leslie was only fifteen weeks pregnant, but today they would be hearing the heartbeat of the baby. Louis was glued to Harry’s side, tucked under his arm. He couldn’t help but keep looking up at Harry and giving him hopeful and reassuring smiles. A doctor came in and introduced herself and explained the procedure and what she was looking for, and before they knew it, the wand was on Leslie’s stomach and the sonogram was up on the screen. The room was dead silent as doctor moved the wand and searched around for the baby’s heartbeat. After a few minutes though, it was apparent that there wasn’t one. Harry’s face immediately fell and he looked at Leslie who was just staring at him with an apologetic expression. The doctor turned off the machine and stayed silent. Harry absolutely hated the silence; it only made this situation even worse. Louis just looked around and his face contorted into an expression of confusion as he looked up to Harry. He tugged on Harry’s sleeve to get his attention. Harry just turned and looked at Louis, sighing heavily. Harry had never wished that Louis had gotten his hearing back after he went deaf because he loved him no matter what, but he truly wished his husband could hear right now because he would know what happened; Harry really didn’t want to give him the bad news. “I’m sorry,” the doctor’s words finally came. Harry’s eyes began to pool with tears and he looked down at Louis, sighing again. _‘We can try again,’_ He signed slowly.

  
         The words were like daggers that pierced Louis’ heart and it didn’t take any time before he was crying hard. Harry just moved forward and wrapped his arms around Louis and pulled him in tightly. Louis was hurting but he was numb at the same time and all he could do was just helplessly cry into Harry’s chest. Harry held everything in as he listened to the doctor explain what she believed happened and when they could try again. Harry just thanked her and thanked Leslie as well before leaving. He was completely silent on the way home and even when they were back home. Louis was a complete mess and Harry just held him and soothed him the best he could do, but it was hard to soothe him when he was broken too.

 

 

 

 

•

 

 

         After a second attempt at trying for a child, Harry began to lose hope. Louis didn’t though. He was upset that this kept happening to their babies but he didn’t give up. Harry thought maybe they shouldn’t try. He thought it meant they shouldn’t have kids. He gave all these excuses, just wanting to wait a few more years and just adopt a child who was in need of a loving home. Louis didn’t mind adoption; he thought it was a great idea, but he wanted a child that was their own, one that would resemble at least one of them. Louis was tired of waiting though and he had convinced Harry for them to try one more time.

  
         Luck was on their side this time. At the fifteen week checkup, there was finally a heartbeat. The rest of the pregnancy went surprisingly well except for one scare that ended up not being a problem at all, and the delivery of the baby went well too. It was emotional but it was beautiful. Louis and Harry felt so blessed and Louis couldn’t keep back his tears of joy as their newborn baby was placed in his arms. Harry’s eyes were full of tears as well as he went closer to Louis, wrapping an arm around him and looking down at their baby. Louis passed their baby over to Harry to hold for a little bit before the nurse took over and brought the baby to the nursery. Harry pulled Louis in for a tight hug and held him while talking to Leslie over his shoulder, thanking her for everything and saying how much it meant to them. When Harry pulled back, he looked down to Louis and wiped away some tears for him and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. ‘What do you want to name him?’ he signed.

  
         Louis immediately replied, _‘Tommy’_.

  
          _‘Tommy?’_ Harry replied back. _‘Tommy Tomlinson?’_

  
         Louis shook his head. _‘Thomas Styles, Tommy for short.’_

  
         Harry just sighed and stepped forward, pulling Louis into his arms again. He knew he wouldn’t be able to change Louis’ mind even though he really wanted their child to have Louis’ last name. He just wanted his husband to be happy. So Harry pressed a kiss to Louis’ forehead before pulling back and nodding at him.

  
         Louis’ smile beamed widely and he nodded back in excitement and happiness. It didn’t take long before he had come up with their son’s full name.

  
          _‘Thomas Edward Styles’_.

 

 

 

•

 

 

         Over the years, a lot had happened.

  
         On Tommy’s second birthday, Louis decided that it was time to look for some kind of aid for his hearing. He had been able to deal with the fact that he wouldn’t be able to hear again, but that all changed when him and Harry had Tommy. It hit him harder with each year, seeing his son growing up. He couldn’t hear him talk or laugh. He couldn’t talk back to him. For the first time in a while, Louis felt like he was missing something again. He discussed it thoroughly with Harry before they both decided to go along with the procedure to get a cochlear implant.

  
         After the surgery and therapy for the cochlear implant, Louis was finally able to hear again. The first time he heard Harry’s voice he had started to cry again. He never realized how much he had missed that low raspy voice. He was even more emotional the first time he heard Tommy. Things had finally felt right again.

  
         Shortly after Tommy’s fifth birthday, Louis and Harry welcomed their second child. They had gone through the surrogacy with Leslie again, still using Harry’s sperm because Louis refused to use his own. There were no complications in the pregnancy at all, and this time they were blessed with their daughter, Darcy Anne Styles.

  
         Harry had an idea going through his mind for quite a few years but he never got to execute the plan due to a busy life. Shortly after Darcy was one though, he finally got the plan to happen. He was able to get the boys of One Direction back together for one last concert where all the proceeds would go to charity. Louis had to take vocal lessons again and there were a lot of rehearsals, but they all eventually got their act together. The concert was humongous and brought in a plentiful amount of money for the charity.

  
         One last thing they decided to do though was do another video diary for old time’s sake. They wanted to involve their family this time though. Darcy stayed in Harry’s lap while Tommy messed around with Zayn and Liam’s children on the floor. Niall’s wife was pregnant with their first baby so he didn’t have a child there with the others. All of the boys just went through their favorite memories as a band and thanked all of the fans that supported them through their prime years and the fans who still supported them today.

  
         Unfortunately, the video diary had to come to an end…

  
         “I’m Liam.”

  
         “Zayn.”

  
         “Niall.”

  
         “Harry.”

  
         “Louis.”

  
         “And we will always be One Direction.”

  
         But the band would never fall to silence.


End file.
